


The Saiyan Who Came to Earth

by straightoofin



Series: The Saiyan [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arguing, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Bulma Briefs, Sex, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightoofin/pseuds/straightoofin
Summary: Vegeta came to earth a grumpy, distant alien. He ends up becoming one of it's strongest and bravest heroes. We all know that Bulma is the person responsible for this, but we don't know exactly how... Until now.(Some events will be changed in a very minor way, to help with the flow of the story)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: The Saiyan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206953
Comments: 48
Kudos: 114





	1. Would You Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After keeping his distance as much as possible, Vegeta has to become Bulma's hero, causing them to become closer than he could ever have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW very minor violence (not between Vegeta and Bulma)
> 
> With this fic, I'm sticking to the source material for the most part (at least in terms of chronological order and surrounding events) but some things will be slightly altered to make them a bit more realistic? At least that's the case in my head.

Vegeta woke up with a start, to a shrill scream. He sprang to his feet, sheets falling to the floor, but took a moment to get his bearings, starting to feel like he was imagining things.

“ _Vegeta!_ ”

OK, so he definitely wasn't imagining things. He ripped the door from it's hinges in his haste, and raced down the hallway to Bulma's bedroom.

She was pinned to the wall by her throat, her feet inches from the ground, with a knife at her belly. Her attacker, head to toe in black, turned to look at Vegeta, distracted by his entrance – that was his second mistake of the night.

Vegeta ploughed his fist into the man's face, causing the knife and Bulma to be dropped to the floor, and then tore the assailant away in an instant, throwing him across the room and into a dresser, which promptly broke around him. The man slumped, out cold.

Vegeta clenched his fists and jaw in unison, energy coursing through him, about to pummel the intruder to dust, when he felt a delicate hand on his leg.

He wheeled around, surprised, gaze connecting with Bulma's wide, tear-filled eyes. He hesitated – the compulsion to rip the heathen who'd attacked Bulma limb from limb was pumping through his blood.

“Don't kill him,” came a whisper, as if she read his mind. She could feel his energy crackle around him, see the tension in his arms. Bulma got slowly to her feet, as Vegeta stared at the unconscious stranger across the room. She placed a hand on his back and felt his muscles flex at her touch.

She stepped away to reach her bedside phone to call the police, and he followed her, placing himself between her and the pathetic creature in his heap.

The police came and went, taking the criminal with them. It took a little longer than Bulma had hoped – mostly because there were a lot of questions about how a grown man had been thrown with enough force to turn a solid oak dresser into matchsticks. They were lucky, she mused, Vegeta could easily have killed the man. She was surprised he hadn't.

Then she had to convince her parents that everything was fine. Her fathers parting vow was to do a complete check of the building and grounds security, and perhaps even hire bodyguards, as soon as dawn broke.

Her mother, after checking on her daughter, fawned over Vegeta, hanging onto his vascular arm as if he was a gallant hero. Bulma could tell he wasn't overjoyed at the attention at this moment.

After some time, they both left, and Vegeta was very aware that he was alone with Bulma, in her bedroom. Up until now, he'd done a fairly good job of ignoring his growing fondness for her, but it was taking a lot of self control to not give her some sort of comfort.

He heard her sigh, and she sat down heavily on her bed. Vegeta turned wordlessly to walk away, but didn't get very far.

“Would you stay? With me?”

The saiyan stopped abruptly and frowned. Sighing, he turned back to Bulma and hesitantly sat beside her, with space between them.

“Oh, don't trouble yourself, prince,” she said sarcastically.

“Woman, I-” he began, but her glare shut his mouth against his will. They sat for a little while, stealing small glances at each other in companionable silence, both think the other wasn't noticing.

Eventually, Bulma yawned, and gave in to her exhaustion. It'd been a long day, even before the assault.

She stood and stretched, and was surprised when Vegeta stood with her.

He carefully reached out his hand to her neck, and brushed his thumb against her still tender throat. She stopped breathing for a few seconds. He looked deep into her eyes, and she stepped forward. He backed away instantly.

“Where would you permit me to sleep?” he asked, crossing his arms to stop him crossing any more lines.

“You can sleep here,” she said, patting one side of her bed as she got in.

He baulked at her suggestion, and she laughed at him.

“Oh come on, don't be a baby. It's that or the floor.”

He hesitated yet again. It's not exactly like he'd find it difficult to sleep anywhere, but... he reluctantly got in beside her, making sure there was a sizeable amount of room between them.

“Goodnight,” she mumbled, just her shock of blue hair visible.

“Night.”

Vegeta sat awake for a very long time, switching between watching the stars, and watching her breathing.

His eyes opened, feeling heavy. It was still dark outside, but he wasn't sure what time it was. The stars were winking at him.

He felt breath across his bare chest. Looking down, he saw Bulma's head resting on his bicep. She was breathing slowly, her face peaceful and beautiful in her slumber.

Even though it went against all his natural instincts, he gently pulled her closer. She was so small, his arms wrapped around her easily. Her fluffy hair tickled his chin, and it made him fidget a little. She wriggled back in response, pressing herself closer to him.

The woman stirred, waking up gradually. She looked up at him, eyes widening, but a slight sleepy grin playing on her lips.

He leaned down, and gently kissed her smile, He pulled away when she didn't respond, but her eyes lit up. She met him in the middle for their second kiss, Vegeta's lips surprisingly soft. His large hands rubbed over her body, his fingers winding into her hair as he gripped her ever closer.

He rolled her onto her back carefully, and she tried to wrap her legs around his hips, but her foot got caught in the sheets, causing her to giggle. He flashed an amused look at her as he threw off the bedding.

Bulma took a moment to admire his taut, muscular chest before his arms were around her once more. He pulled off her loose Capsule Corp. t-shirt and threw it over his shoulder to join the sheets. Hooking his thumbs in her panties, he leisurely drew them down her legs, tossing them away.

She opened her legs before him and he raised his eyebrows for a second, before making his trademark smirk.

He discarded his own clothes hastily, and knelt between her thighs. His fingers stroked the inside of her legs as she bit her lip, looking up at him in his naked glory. He rubbed his hard tip against her wetness and she wriggled and almost squeaked.

“Come on, Prince,” she moaned, and he gripped her legs as he pushed slowly into her. They both gasped at the feeling as he slid all the way into her. Vegeta started to pump away at her, picking up speed as he felt her relax her body. Her soft breasts jiggled with every thrust, and even though he wanted to throw his head back in pleasure, he kept his eyes on her face. Her mouth was open, her eyes scrunched up, and her fingers were digging into the bed.

He gripped her hips and brought her to meet his movements half way. She reached down to touch herself, and he watched with eager eyes, head cocked to the side. He sucked on his own fingers as Bulma watched him and replaced her hand with his, making her gasp as he copied her movements, and Vegeta felt her tighten around him.

She gripped him with her legs and pulled him deep into her as she came around him, and he let her pull him in for a deep kiss. He stopped thrusting as she came down from her orgasm, raining kisses on her neck and collarbone, until she whispered in his ear.

“Come inside me, your majesty.”  
He spluttered against her skin, making her giggle, and he thrust hard into her as her nails dug into his back. Their mouths met again as he came in her, his whole body tensing with a long overdue release.

Breathing heavy, he rested his head on her chest to compose himself. Bulma stroked his hair and back absent-mindedly, until he pushed up to look at her. Their skin flushed, they mirrored each others starry eyed smiles.


	2. I'm Still Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night of passion, Bulma is furious that Vegeta hasn't made another move. So she takes things into her own hands, but gets more than she bargained for.

Vegeta was avoiding her.

Bulma wasn't stupid. After their, perhaps misguided, night of passion, he'd barely looked her in the eye. Of course, she wasn't expecting him to declare his love or propose to her, but they'd made so much headway prior, and now it's somehow worse than it was before.

Because when he'd ignored her before, it didn't matter so much. But now they'd been together. And she wasn't done with him. In fact, she wanted him more than she had done before. Any thought of getting it out of her system with a quick shag had flown straight out of the window when he'd kissed her. And curse his crazy saiyan senses, he could always tell when she was coming to find him.

After dinner one night, Bulma had had enough. Once her parents had left, she cornered him.

In a manner of speaking, anyway. In reality, he was sat at the table, shovelling in food, while she unloaded on him.

“So did you get what you wanted, huh?”

Vegeta looked up, perplexed, his mouth full. It would have been comical if she wasn't so mad.

“Are you going to keep ignoring me? After... after what we did?”

Vegeta swallowed.

“I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it's a YEAR until the androids get here. I don't have time for you and your stupid games.”

“I'm not playing any games, damn it!” Bulma yelled. “I am not into one night stands Vegeta, I thought you liked me. And against my better judgement, I like you. Did you not enjoy yourself?”

“Of course I did woman, I-”

“Then what is it, oh prince of all fucking saiyans?”

“I've never done this sort of shit before. What do you want from me?”

Bulma paused.

“You'd never...?” she raised her eyebrows.

“No, I'd had sex before,” Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. “Fucking hell, what do you take me for?”

Honestly, his admission had opened up a totally separate question for Bulma, but she decided to file that away for later.

“Do you hate me?”

“Don't be stupid.”

“Do you... want me”

Vegeta's eyes roved quickly over her body, before snapping back to her face. Gotcha.

“Because if you're nice to me, I might just let you have me.”

Vegeta gulped audibly and stood up. He walked to the door without a word, but closed it instead of leaving.

“What are you doing?” Bulma asked as he turned to her, eyes narrowed like a predator sizing up it's prey. Suddenly, he was pressed against her.

“I'm still hungry,” he growled in her ear. He picked her up effortlessly, swiftly setting her down on the counter top. Then came the kisses, like a starving man desperate for sustenance.

Bulma groaned into his mouth and she felt him Vegeta smile against her lips. His sure fingers stroked up under her dress to find her underwear, ripping it from her body in one fluid movement. Bulma gasped as he ran a finger along her wetness leisurely, keeping eye contact with him but feeling her skin heat up under his gaze.

He pulled her right to the edge of the counter, spreading her legs before him. He refused to let her close them.

“I want to look at you,” he murmured. Bulma could see his sizeable erection that strained against his training suit. Before she could respond, he knelt down before her and buried his face between her thighs.

Bulma's feet on his shoulders, fingers in his hair, thighs clamped around his head; of course he hadn't been a virgin. She accidentally pulled his hair hard, too hard for a normal man but he grunted against her, fingers digging into her thighs, his tongue faster against her. Seemed like the prince liked a bit of pain.

Bulma's orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her body spasmed, and almost bucked her onto the floor, but Vegeta effortlessly held her up by her hips.

Once the pleasure subsided, he set her down, drawing her down his body and peppering her chest with light kisses. He ran his tongue up her neck and found his way to her mouth. Tasting her release on his tongue was startlingly erotic to her.

“Is that enough for you?” he asked, slightly breathless. Bulma could feel his persistent erection against her as she sat straddling his lap.

“No,” she said simply. Rising to her feet, legs shaky but determined, she took his hand and pulled him towards her bedroom.


	3. I'll Take That As A Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta learn some news that neither of them is quite prepared for.

Vegeta grumbled as he reluctantly shrugged on a tailored jacket. He and Bulma hadn't interacted all that much since they had last been intimate a week or so ago. Well, unless they were arguing.

They'd had three disagreements since, the most recent being about the charity gala he was being dragged to tonight.

“You live here rent free, you don't get asked to do anything, the least you could do is come with me!”

“Don't you have anyone else you can take?” Vegeta yelled in response, doing sit ups. She moved to tower over him, hands on her hips.

“That isn't the point, I'm asking YOU.”

“I'm going to be busy.”

Bulma placed a bare pedicured foot on his chest to halt his workout. He laughed, because they both know how easy it would be for him to keep going, and his condescending chuckle pissed off Bulma royally.

“Hmm, you might be right,” she mused, running her toe down his chest slowly, impressing herself with her ability to keep her balance.

“Perhaps I should ask Goku?” Vegeta narrowed his eyes. “Or Yamcha.”

Vegeta got swiftly to his feet, hovering off the floor so he could tower over her now. His hands were balled into fists, but Bulma stood firm.

“Are you trying to piss me off, woman?”

“Why would you even care?”

“I – I wouldn't!”

Bulma stalked off, letting him mull it over again and again until...

“What date is this party?” Vegeta asked, standing angrily in the doorway to Bulma's lab.

“It's in four days,” Bulma replied, not looking up but smirking.

He huffed and left, and Bulma assumed that meant he was coming.

The only thing left was the fucking bow tie that he just could not do. Growling at his appearance in the full length mirror, he stomped down the hall.

“Woman, I can't do this-” he stopped short, anger evaporating, blatantly marvelling at the beauty before him.

The back of Bulma's dress was low cut, displaying her porcelain skin perfectly. She turned towards him, and he noticed how her bodice clung to her figure, pushing her breasts up tantalisingly. The black velvet dress ended at her knees, and Vegeta vaguely noticed red stiletto heels that matched her fingernails and lips. Her blue hair looked sleek and silky. The prince yearned to run his fingers through it.

“You scrub up well, Vegeta. Does it fit OK?”

He grumbled and pulled at his collar.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Bulma replied gleefully. Vegeta held out the bow tie.

“I can't do this,” he mumbled. Bulma took the tie and slung it around his neck, deftly fixing it for him as he watched her face intently. She tweaked it straight, brushed off his soldiers and ran her hands down his arms.

“There,” she said, “All done.” Her hands ended up in his, his thumbs stroking over her fingers. Vegeta stepped forward, their noses almost touching, and his eyes flickered down to her lips and back to her eyes.

The pair sprang apart when Panchy and Dr Briefs burst in. Panchy was all a flutter over a suited Vegeta, and he let her fawn over him while Bulma tried to hide her laughter.

Vegeta sat alone for most of the night, perfectly content with his own company. There were too many people here for his liking, and apparently Bulma had to talk to each one of them.

Her eye caught his and she smiled. There was something off about her however. She hadn't been acting herself all night. Vegeta had been keeping an eye on her energy all night, and it spiked and dipped erratically. Perhaps she was just feeling under the weather, he wondered.

Momentarily distracted, his eyes narrowed as he watched Goku wolf down an entire plate of appetisers as Chi-Chi sighed, red faced. He did that irritating laugh, hand on the back of his head.

Suddenly, Bulma's energy level dipped dangerously low. Vegeta jumped to his feet, sensing she needed him.

He found her in the bathroom, slumped to the floor.

“Bulma!” he exclaimed, suddenly at her side. Her forehead and chest were hot to the touch. Luckily, the toilets were away from the main hall, so Vegeta was able to pick her up and discreetly carry her outside without anyone noticing.

Her body curled closer to him as the cold air hit her. Vegeta sat on a short wall nearby, and Bulma settled on his lap as he stroked her hair.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“I'm pregnant.”

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Neither of them knew what to say. Vegeta's mind was running overtime, so many thoughts and feelings rushing through his brain.

“You're sure?”

“Pretty damn sure.”

Vegeta couldn't wrap his head around the news enough to be able to talk. Bulma realised he needed to be left alone, so got up and smoothed down her dress. She bent down and planted a soft kiss on Vegeta's lips, then left him outside.

Had he ever wanted to be a father? Not really. Although he'd never really thought about it. It had never been possible in his future until he landed on this planet. Nobody made him feel the way she did, but he'd never considered having children with her.

She'd told him she was on birth control, a small pill she had to take every day, so they hadn't really needed to think too much. Apparently earth medicine was no match for his superior genetics. Plus, they'd only actually slept together a handful of times.

Vegeta assumed that this is why the woman had been so off with him lately. She was obviously going through a lot herself. He had to go find her, to make sure she was OK


	4. This Is Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise after Bulma dropped her bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different with the switch in perspective, I may well try similar things later too! I mean, Vegeta needs a turn to speak too, right?  
> Ngl this is one of my favourite chapters so far.

Vegeta re-entered the hall, seeking Bulma out. His eyes scanned the room full of familiar faces and strangers, searching for that telltale flash of blue.

There she was, stood against the bar, his view of her partially obstructed by a large man who was bending arrogantly over her.

Vegeta saw red immediately. His arms tensed, his teeth ground together. He marched over to the pair but stood with his back to the unknown character so Bulma couldn't see him. Taking a glass of champagne from a passing waitress, he started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“We'd love to have your company look into some prototypes for us,” the man said.

“I'm sure we could sort out a meeting, if you make a call to the company, you'll be able to set up a meeting with my father-”

“I was more looking forward to a meeting with you.”

Vegeta grimaced, and heard Bulma clear her throat.

“Well, uh, that's not really how it works. My father is the head of the company-”

“Perhaps you could make a special allowance for me? I feel like we could begin a relationship that could prove very... lucrative for both of us.”

Vegeta had about heard enough, his anger was about to bubble over, and gods help anyone on the other end of his fists when that happened.

“As flattered as I am by your, er, offer, I am actually in a relationship with somebody, so will have to decline.”

Vegeta paused, surprised at her confession.

“You know what,” she continued,” actually I'm not flattered. At all. Furthermore, I have to say I'm not impressed by your unprofessional attitude, how you've been cutting me off throughout our conversation, or the fact that you've been unashamedly staring at my breasts while doing so. Whether your enquiry was genuine or not, I can tell you right now that Capsule Corp. is not interested in doing business with you, of ANY kind.”

Vegeta smiled, still shaking with rage, but proud of her. He should never have doubted her.

“Don't tell me it's that short guy you came here with, honey you don't have to slum it with someone like that,” the man spat out, completely ignoring most of what Bulma had said.

“Please let go of my wrist,” Bulma asked calmly, but Vegeta snapped. He whipped around and tapped the man on the shoulder.

“Excuse me,” Vegeta growled.

His adversary turned, while Bulma stepped out from behind him.

“Vegeta,” she warned, but it was too late.

Holding back most of his strength, Vegeta punched the guy straight in his face, a sharp cracking sound emitting from where knuckles connected to nose. The male yelped thickly as he crashed to the ground.

“Vegeta!” Bulma exclaimed.

Goku was behind Vegeta in an instant, pulling him away before he had a chance to beat on the human further. Vegeta shrugged him off and pushed him away, snarling.

Bulma eyed him with a mixture of fury and disappointment, her eyes piercing him icily. At that, he stomped out of the building, away from the havoc he'd caused and into the solitary night.

Bulma's perspective.

I wrench the door open and there he is. We both try to stare each other down, but I feel my body begin to react as I look into his eyes.

Suddenly we're kissing, clothes are ripped off and pushed aside, hands frantic against each others skin. I hear the door slam and we fall against it, not making it to my bed. It doesn't take long until he's inside me, pounding into me hard. The sex is all violence, biting and scratching, our anger and venom toward each other showing through every movement.

His stubble scratches my chest, my nails score red marks deep in his back, his hands grip me way too hard. He pulls my hair and I his, our skin slapping together over and over as we make angry, enraged love on the floor of my bedroom.

Vegeta swears as he comes, and now I'm even more angry because not only have we had sex again instead of actually discussing our issues, but I didn't even get to finish.

I push him off me off me and he rolls onto his back beside me, chest heaving. I struggle to my feet and head to the en suite to clean off.

Looking in the mirror, I disappoint myself. My hair's wild, lipstick smudged across my cheeks and my chest looks like it's been rubbed with sandpaper, already red and tender. A bruise has started to come up on my shoulder already.

I look to my left and Vegeta's standing in the doorway, hand rubbing the back of his neck. His shirt's flapping open and his trousers are still undone.

We both look at each other in silence, and our anger seems to disappear with every passing second. I lower my gaze to the floor and without speaking, Vegeta takes me in his arms. My chest presses against his and I can feel his heartbeat, still racing. He pulls back and strokes my cheeks, leaning his forehead against mine.

I breathe in deeply, inhaling his scent, and sigh it back out. Despite the sex, he smells clean and comforting.

“I'm not sorry for what I did, but I'm sorry that I upset you by doing it.” he says gruffly.

“I expect that's the best I can expect from you?”

Vegeta nods.

“He... you're the mother of my child,” Vegeta chokes out, running a hand carefully over my stomach.

“And I'm sure the fact that he insulted you had nothing to do with it?”

“Woman, you know me. Do not pretend that you can be ignorant of the way I am,” Vegeta steps away and crosses his arms, straining the fabric of his suit. “This is me. I've not changed since before we met, and I don't plan to do so now.”

Our eyes lock and silence stretches out between us. After a while he breaks away first, turning on his heel and stalking out of the bathroom, out of my bedroom, and down the hall. I sigh, palming my still flat belly. I decide to take a long, warm shower, to try to wash off the feeling of this mess I've gotten into.


	5. I Can't Promise Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little bit of playing around I was doing, sometimes I just write to flesh out how I think the characters would talk. So this is just talking, a very short little bit of back and forth between our dramatic pair.

Did you want to kill that guy?

_I could have done._

That doesn't really answer my question.

_That is how things would usually end, yes. However, I'm under the impression that you wouldn't have appreciated it._

You'd be correct.

_You were bad enough about what I did do._

You broke his nose!

_And I don't regret it. Whether you like it or not, you are mine to protect, and I shall do so in whatever way I deem necessary._

That might be the most romantic thing you've ever said to me.

_Enough with the sarcasm._

I mean it, I'm welling up.

_Woman-_

Ah, there he is.

_Hmph._

What did you mean by that, anyway?

_By what?_

“You are mine to protect.”

_I thought you were the smartest woman on earth._

I'm sure I could make an argument for smartest in the universe, but what's your point?

_You have travelled to one other planet, I have seen hundreds. I think I know a little more about the universe and who is more clever. I wouldn't say the human race is up there._

You're forgetting that this woman right here, is the reason you haven't destroyed earth. The other planets have had no such stroke of fortune. So admit it, smartest in the universe.

_Sometimes I wonder why I haven't._

Is that a threat?

_And what exactly would you do about it if it was, human?_

The name starts with G and ends with U.

So you're grumpy with me now?

_No._

Your face betrays you.

_Go away._

You never answered my original question.

_Which was?_

About me being yours.

_Well, aren't you?_

Do you want me to be?

_Against my better judgement, most of the decisions regarding us have not been made by me. So I fear it isn't really my choice._

Are you leaving?

_I need to go train._

Please stay.

_Bulma, I need to reach super saiyan before the androids emerge. I'm not going to get any stronger lounging around here with you._

I'm sure you can think of something athletic to do with me...

_Bulma-_

I'll do that thing you like.

_If I fuck you into a coma, will you leave me alone?_

I can't promise anything.


	6. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to fan art/fiction icons @EBKFICS, @aolihui and @AlphaSheWolf90 for creating all things Pillow Talk! It is the fic/comic that got me into wanting to create fanfiction, I adore it and still reread it often whilst waiting for new updates. Thank you for being awesome, and for inspiring me.

Bulma was no longer shy in front of Vegeta. Her nudity no longer made her blush before him, and neither did his. They laid together after sex, both breathless. Vegeta was eyeing her slightly swollen belly curiously. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, very aware that if she gave him too much attention, she'd probably scare him off.

He gingerly reached out and brushed his fingers against her stomach. After a seconds hesitation, he stroked her skin with his whole hand, a concerned look turning into contentment.  
“What is it?” Bulma asked, worried.

Vegeta didn't remove his hand like she thought he would.

“Our child is strong.”

Hands. Lips. Tongues.

Bulma woke up from her dream with a start, drenched in sweat, a dark figure at the end of her bed.

“It's me,” came a husky voice laced with unbridled lust.

“Vegeta?”

“I need you.” he choked out the words, and before she could ask what was wrong, her bedsheets were gone, replaced by the weight of his body.

She was nude apart from a small pair of panties, and Vegeta groaned as he felt over her naked form with still gloved hands. He soon discarded them from his fingers, grasping her damp skin hard. Bulma whimpered as his mouth found her breast, tongue swirling over her nipple.

“I was just dreaming about you.”

Vegeta looked up, hands all over her ass.

“What were we doing?”

Bulma's cheeks became hot, and Vegeta moaned, his lips finding her again, kissing the salt from her flesh. Her back arched, pressing herself to the hard heat of his chest. She slipped her hands under the tight top of his training suit, nails raking over his back, as he threw his head back, jaw tense, overcome with the sensations she was creating.

Quick as a flash, his top was gone, and he worked over her body, his vision hazy, everything he did becoming a pleasurable blur.

“I need you,” he repeated, fingers slipping her panties aside and brushing against her slickened entrance.

Bulma gasped as he tugged his bottoms down, boots still on, and buried himself inside her. Their hips flush, he bit down on her shoulder to stop from shouting her name.

Vegeta ran his hands up her thighs, feeling the sweat rolling down them, and wrapped her legs around his hips as he began to thrust, hard and unforgiving, deep inside her.

“Bulma...” he moaned as she writhed underneath him, kissing his neck and face and any part of him she could reach.

“I want...” he breathed, “I want to make you mine. Come for me.”

His words proved her undoing and she shook beneath him, squeezing him between her limbs. Vegeta bit his lip to stop himself spilling out all the sweet nothings he was so desperate to tell her, so hard that drops of blood fell on her chest.

“Let... me...” she whispered in his ear, and he rolled onto his back, keeping her on top of him. She ground her hips on him in a figure of eight as he watched his blood run down her breasts, his fingers gripping her thighs tighter and tighter, knuckles turning white.

He sat up abruptly, taking her throat in one hand and slapping her round ass with the other. The sting of the impact caused her to tense up around him, and he cried out her name as he spilled inside her.

“So... you weren't a virgin when you came to earth, were you?”

Vegeta frowned.

“I'm vaguely aware that I've mentioned that before, yes,” he replied, eyes narrowing.

“Well, what's your number?”

“My... what?”

“How many people have you slept with?”

“In terms of people, just one,” he said, smirking, clearly thinking he was clever.

“Don't be a smart ass.”

“Clearly you don't know me at all.”

She noted the good mood that Vegeta had been in over the last week. He'd told her it was because he was sure that super saiyan was just around the corner, but she had a secret thought that it could also be because of her. A girl could dream, right?

“Come on,” she whined, rolling into his arms. They closed around her, pulling her against his chest.

“Are you sure you want to know the answer to this? I know how you can get.”

“What do you mean by that?” Bulma asked, indignant, but snuggling closer to him.

“Do you not remember that time we went to pick up coffee?” Vegeta chuckled.

“Fair point. I'm still interested, but. You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

They laid together in silence for a while, Vegeta stroking Bulma's arm.

“If I'm honest,” he said, breaking the silence, “I can't remember.”

“That many, huh?”

“I didn't mean that as such. I just never kept count. It wasn't important.”

Bulma was worryingly silent.

“What about you?” he probed, trying to smooth things over, not that he knew what he'd done wrong.

“Two,” Bulma responded without hesitation.

“Oh. I assume one was-”  
“Yep.”

It was nigh on impossible for Vegeta to work out what she was thinking.

“You're the only one I've stuck with,” he said quietly. Bulma still didn't speak, but she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.


	7. The Coffee Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you not remember that time we went to pick up coffee?”  
> A throwaway line from my previous chapter, but I decided to write a little bit of fluff around it after all.  
> Dedicated to AvieAwesome, I just loved her fic Coffee with the Prince, please do check it out!

It had been hard enough to get Vegeta to agree to get coffee with her, and the long queue wasn't helping. His body language was frosty; Bulma could tell he was fighting the urge to yell at someone, or worse.

 _Good,_ she thought. Vegeta had gotten so much better at being kind to her, and he tolerated her parents begrudgingly, but he could do with being nicer to others, especially with a baby on the way. A baby she hadn't quite worked out how to bring up to him yet.

Behind closed doors, he was a surprisingly dutiful... boyfriend? Bulma wasn't sure what to refer to him as. They'd not discussed their relationship much. Or at all. Do people sometimes just not bother? Could you just fall into it without bringing it up? It seemed like something Vegeta would do. He wasn't exactly the talkative type, although they had been making progress.

She suddenly snapped out of her own thoughts as she felt hands on her hips. She hadn't noticed that the line had moved, and Vegeta was impatient enough that he decided to steer her forward. Bulma couldn't recall him ever touching her in public before. It felt nice.

When he'd pushed her all the way to the till, he removed his hands but she could still feel his breath on the back of her neck.

“Can I have a decaf caramel latte please?” Bulma was glad that Vegeta didn't know anything about pregnancy, otherwise he might think that her ordering decaf was suspicious. On the other hand, he paid so little attention to things that didn't concern him, he may well not have noticed.

“Coffee. Black. Large,” he said, arms folded. Bulma turned to him while they were waiting.

“Do you always order such boring things?”

“What?”

“You didn't want to get anything flavoured or sweet?”

“I'm not keen on a lot of sugar.”

“You can try mine, you never know, a bit of sweetness might do you some good!”

Vegeta eyed the ceiling as they waited, and Bulma noticed a lot of people looking at the pair of them. Then she noticed that most of them were actually looking at Vegeta. Often when she went out, a lot of people were shocked to see her in public. However, Vegeta's demeanour and physique commanded a lot of attention. Human men could rarely be as muscular and handsome as the saiyan prince.

Vegeta noticed them looking too, but it mattered not. If anything, it was sort of frustrating that his mere presence no longer caused terror. Instead, whenever he felt eyes on him, he could sense temperatures rise and heart rates soar for a very different reason. _Human women truly are fickle creatures,_ he thought.

“Miss Briefs!” called a voice. Bulma took her beverage and sipped while Vegeta took his own. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly when the barista's fingers brushed his, but he seemed not to notice. Bulma then noticed a scrawl on the side of the cup. Her eyes flitted from the hastily written phone number to the blonde batting her eyelashes at an ignorant Vegeta.

Seeing red, Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the collar and pulled him towards her. He actually stumbled, caught off guard, and she planted her lips on his with purpose. Vegeta forgot where he was momentarily, and kissed her back eagerly, just for a moment until he felt the heat of multiple pairs of eyes on him, along with the heat of having her close to him. He stepped back to see her face beaming at him. He scowled at her but she wasn't phased at all. She grabbed his spare hand, weaved her fingers with his, and dragged him away from prying eyes.

“Explain yourself, woman,” Vegeta said as they walked together.

“Whatever could you mean?”

“That kiss. Explain.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Vegeta stole glances at her all the way home, glances she pretended not to notice, until her stupid jealous brain hauled him into her bedroom so she could properly re-stake her claim on him.


	8. Who's the Father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy sucks, so Vegeta to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little mini chapter, as I'm busy writing something different at the moment but it's not finished yet! It's mostly fluff - I wanted to write a little bit about Bulma's pregnancy and how it effects her, but I didn't want to go too much into it, as I don't want it to be a focus. This fic is about both of them, so I wanted her emotions and Vegeta's reaction as I thought it was fun :P

Bulma groaned.

Pregnancy was no joke.

She barely had a bump and she already felt like a whale, she had no energy, and was throwing up at random times of the day. _Morning sickness, my ass_ , she thought.

Seeing as she was keeping her pregnancy a secret from the world, it's not like she could go out much anyway.

She considered why this was while she was hunched over the toilet for the second time that morning. It was difficult enough to be a woman in her field, let alone a pregnant one. Plus she couldn't be bothered with all the questions and judgement.

_When are you due?_

_What's the gender?_

_Who's the father?_

And then of course, there was the actual father. She told Vegeta that he could be as involved (or not) as he wanted to be. He asked in return that their relationship be kept on the quiet side, which she agreed to. It made things easier for her too, when she thought about it.

At first he seemed distant, and she didn't blame him. It's not like either of them had planned for this. She wasn't sure he'd come around at all, but whenever he wasn't eating or training, he was by her side.

Realistically that meant that most of the time, Bulma was alone or with her parents, but every night he'd be with her. Not that there was much he could do at this stage anyway. She pretty much had to ride this shit out on her own, but him just being around was somewhat of a comfort.

After a hell of a morning, Bulma woke up disoriented. She felt a warm hand on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. Vegeta was staring down at her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“Much better now, thank you. In fact...”

She hooked her hands around Vegeta's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He was so surprised by her actions that she actually managed to bring him down to her lips. He freed himself after a moment.

“Do you think that's a good idea at the moment?” he asked, his increasing bulge betraying him.

“What, am I too ugly to have sex with now? You're the one who did this to me!”

“I- what? I'm not, I don't understand,” he stammered. This was the most flustered Bulma had ever seen him. “Bulma, I... I think you're beautiful,” he said, stroking her face tenderly.

She instantly burst into tears.

“What is happening right now?!” Vegeta exclaimed.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Bulma said, crawling into his lap. He held her gingerly, as if she was a bomb just waiting to explode at any moment. “Hormones. I've got crazy mood swings right now,” she explained as he wiped away her overly dramatic tears.

She paused.

“They also mean I'm super horny,” she hinted.

“What's that mean?”

“Holy shit,” Vegeta choked out as he came, feeling Bulma tighten around him. She writhed underneath him, a blissful look on her face.

At first, Vegeta had tried to be gentle but the woman was insatiable. When he'd tried to go easy on her, she'd done something to rile him up, from scratching and biting to playing with his balls and even his backside – none of which were unpleasant feelings by any stretch of the imagination.

He rolled off her to get his breath back, when he heard a quiet snore. From what he'd learned of humans (mostly from crappy daytime TV shows and the magazines Bulma's mother left lying around), it was usually the men who fell asleep straight after sex.

“I love you,” she mumbled in her sleep. Vegeta froze. She looked so content and rested in her slumber. He rose without disturbing her, deciding he wouldn't mention what she said.


	9. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any typos or mistakes, my computer is broken so I had to type this out on my phone!

Usually, Vegeta would avoid being out at 2am. Actually, he'd try and avoid going out at most times, for most reasons. However, Bulma had been crying about running out of ice cream. So off he'd set to the closest store, to load up on the confusingly cold treat so next time she was awake and emotional in the early hours, the freezer would be fully stocked.

He should have asked her what flavour she wanted. There was just so many. Staring at all the different types wasn't helping.

Vegeta heard a somewhat familiar guffaw nearby, and looking slyly to the side, he saw a familiar scarred face. A face he hadn't seen in months, since the last time Bulma had kicked it out.

_Sweat drenched the front of his vest, and he stood still, breathing heavily. His late night workout had been disturbed by yelling, crying, and the sound of glass shattering._

_Vegeta emerged, heading towards the cacophony of insults. He rounded a corner and the argument stopped abruptly. One of the faces was passive, the other tearstained._

_Bulma ran to him and flung her arms around his thick neck, much to the surprise of her apparent adversary. And Vegeta, come to that._

_"Please, make him leave," she whispered, her tears dripping miserably onto his collarbone. The saiyan's eyes narrowed imperceptibly._

_"What's your name again?" he asked._

_"Yamcha," the man replied, puffing out his chest._

_"Right. The lady wants you gone. I suggest you get lost," Vegeta said, placing a hand on Bulma._

_"You think you can make me, dickhead?"_

_Vegeta sighed. This human obviously had more balls than brains. He pushed a sniffling Bulma aside and strode over to where Yamcha stood. The man laughed when it was clear how much shorter the alien was._

_"I'm going to give you one more chance to leave in one piece," Vegeta said, crossing his arms._

_Yamcha laughed again and placed a hand on Vegeta's chest. Suddenly, the arm attached to that hand was twisted behind the owners back, and his chest was pinned to a wall. Struggling was futile; there was no way Vegeta's super strength grip would be broken unless he willed it so._

_"So, if I let you go, you're going to leave aren't you?" Vegeta pressed Yamcha's face against the wall causing the man to mumble unintelligibly. Vegeta assumed he was saying yes - he'd have been an idiot to say anything else. Letting go, Vegeta placed himself between the two earthlings as they shot each other filthy looks, Yamcha pausing for a second before he slammed out of the house._

_Bulma sighed, drying her tears with the back of her hand, smudging make up on her cheeks._

_"You OK?" Vegeta asked in a non-committal tone. Bulma burst into tears again._

_Vegeta wasn't sure how this had happened, but he had somehow ended up sitting next to the blue haired beauty at the kitchen table. There were two spoons stuck in a tub of cookie dough ice cream, but Vegeta's was seldom being used. The rare times he took a bite, he made sure the ice cream was mainly cookie - he wasn't overly keen on how cold it was._

_"I saw that," Bulma said, as he scooped out a large chunk of dough. "You can't just steal all the cookie, that's my favourite part," she pouted. Vegeta sighed, and held the spoon out to her._

_They talked for ages. Well, Bulma talked. Vegeta listened, vaguely. From what he could gather from her rambling, her now ex boyfriend had "cheated" on her with other women, so she was "done, even if he comes back begging and crying". The more she spoke, the more relaxed she felt. The more comfortable in her company he became. Plus, the ice cream was definitely growing on him._

"Cookie dough," Vegeta mumbled to himself, scouring the freezer for the flavour. Once he'd found it, he filled up his arms with tubs, ignoring the frosty feeling on his skin. As he dumped his bounty at the checkout, Yamcha emerged from an aisle and noticed him. They stared each other down, the beep of the till the only sound breaking the silence. Yamcha looked away first, and Vegeta smirked at the smallest victory he'd ever achieved.


End file.
